Christmas Shoes
by wolfgirl892
Summary: This is a songfic for the christmas song Christmas Shoes. A little boy reminds Kaoru what christmas is all about. All rights are reserved to OHSHC, and Bob Carlisle. Enjoy! :D Christmas Oneshot


**Since it's almost christmas time, and since christmas songs seem to have taken over the radio over here, I've decided to post a christmas songfic! This is my first christmas oneshot, let alone a songfic. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked through the isles in the store briskly, picking up random things and after giving them a once over placing them in my shopping bag begrudgingly. I didn't want to be here. The Host club was having a christmas party in a couple of days and every one was ecstatic about it. Well everyone but me. Kyoya had put me in charge of buying gifts for everyone attending the party. At first I didn't mind the fact that I had to do this because I thought that Hikaru would come with me and help out. But apparently that thought hadn't crossed his mind, instead he had made plans with <em>Haruhi.<em> I didn't have a problem with Haruhi, she was a really nice person, but recently it seemed that Hikaru was spending most of his time with her. At first I didn't mind, but after a while I started to feel neglected and was beginning to worry about if he was cheating on me or not with Haruhi. After telling me he had plans with Haruhi I blew my top off and we got into a fight. Harsh words were said, and the door was damaged when I slammed it to hard when I stormed out the house. Needless to say, I wasn't really in the christmas mood. I don't even know why I was doing this, I didn't feel like getting anything for anyone right now. In fact I was really starting to hate christmas. The only purpose it had was to get presents no matter how rotten you act. Rich people like me didn't need a specific day for that, we could get anything we wanted when ever we wanted. My fowl mode didn't change as I moved into a line and stood behind a scruffy looking boy who was holding a shoe box and was waiting anxiously in line.

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
>Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood<br>Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
>Pacing 'round like little boys do<br>And in his hands he held a pair of shoes  
><em>  
>The boy waited impatiently in line, practically jogging in place as he waited for the guy in front of him to to purchase his things and leave. I gave him a once over, noticing just how scruffy he looked. His clothes looked old with a couple of holes in them and the clothes were way to big for him. His face and hands were covered with dirt and mud was splattered on his pants and shoes. He was nothing special, just a commoner kid who was about 10 years old, probably on a shopping errand. When the guy in front finally moved away the kid practically flew to the check out counter, placing the shoe box hastilly in front of the cashier. I almost couldn't beleive what I heard him say.<p>

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
>And when it came his time to pay<br>I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Chorus:_  
><em>Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please<em>  
><em>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size<em>  
><em>Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time<em>  
><em>You see she's been sick for quite a while<em>  
><em>And I know these shoes would make her smile<em>  
><em>And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight<em>

"Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my mom please. She's been sick for a _really _long time and I these shoes will make her smile." The kid said, piling dollar bills and coins onto the counter. The cashier, an old man who had a kind looking face, gave a kid a small smile and rang up the shoe box. "Could you hurry sir? My daddy says that I don't have much time, I have to get them to mama before she meets Jesus tonight." I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. It was just so sad! My heart ached for this little boy who I didn't even know.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
>Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"<br>He searched his pockets frantically  
>Then he turned and he looked at me<br>He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
>Though most years she just did without<br>Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
>Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes<em>

The old man counted the coins and when a he finshed a grief stricken look crossed his face. "I'm sorry son, but you don't have enough for these shoes." A hysteric expression crossed his features as the kid began to search his pockets as if he might've forgotten he had more. When he couldn't find anything tears built in his eyes and he turned and gave me a look that made my heart squeeze in my chest.

"What am I going to do? My mama always made christams special at my house for me and papa and now I can't return the favor." The boy cried helplessly, rubbing at his eyes furiously as the tears fell down his cheeks. My own eyes filled with tears and with even thinking about it I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet.

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
>I'll never forget the look on his face when he said<br>Mama's gonna look so great_

I gave the cashier my credit card who was happy to make this sale. The kids face brightened as he watched the cashier. "Oh, please sir hurry! Mama's going to love this!"

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size<br>Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
>You see she's been sick for quite a while<br>And I know these shoes would make her smile  
>And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight<em>

The cashier placed the shoe box into a plastic bag and the kid took it graciously. "Thank you!" He said to the cashier who nodded in return. The kid turned to me, his eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you so much mister!" The kid gave me a quick hug before bolting out the door and toward hi home. I watched him go, the clenching feeling in my heart never leaving.

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
>As he thanked me and ran out<br>I knew that God had sent that little boy  
>To remind me just what Christmas is all about<em>

I made my purchase's and quickly left the store as well. I practically ran home, the overwhelming feeling to be held by Hikaru and to make amends making the tears in my eyes threaten to fall. Seeing that kid had made me realize that my fight with Hikaru was stupid and that every moment I spent with my lover weren't going to last forever. I slammed into my house, dropping the my shopping bags by the front door, I stomped up the stairs and headed toward mine and Hikarus room. Hikaru was laying on our bed, playing on his gameboy. He gave me a startled look as I slammed into the room, and then glared.

"What do you wa-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burrying my face into the crook of his neck, letting my tears flow freely.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get mad at you, I over reacted. I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into his neck, my shoulders shaking slightly. Hikaru wrapped his arms around my shaking form and pressed his face into my hair.

"It's ok Kaoru. I should've handled the situation better. Please stop crying." Hikaru pleaded, tightening his arms around my fragile form. I cryed a little harder as I thought about how lucky I was to have Hikaru, and Hikaru began to stroke my back lovingly. "Shh, it's alright Kaoru, everythings ok." I sniffed loudly, and tightened my grip on him, cuddling up to him. Hikaru chuckled slightly and nuzzled my neck, placing soft kisses on the tender skin. I raised my face from his neck, and looked at him through my tear filled eyes.

"Hikar..." Hikaru cupped my face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. His lips were soft and sweet, and the warm feeling I always got in my chest when Hikaru kissed me spread like wildfire. I closed my eyes, enjoying the bliss that Hikaru brought me. Hikaru broke away and placed gentle kisses on both my eyelids.

"No more crying Kaoru, you know I hate it when you cry." I opened my eyes and looked into Hikarus smoldering gaze. His gold iris's held so much love for me that my heart swelled. "Whats got you so worked up love?" I moved my arms from his neck to around his waist and pulled myself into his chest, snuggling myself into him. Hikaru placed one hand on my back and ran his other hand through my hair soothingly.

"I just had an enlightening shopping trip." I mumbled, suddenly feeling exhausted. Hikaru massaged my scalp softly, and gently laid us both doen onto our pillows.

"You'll have to tell me about it some time." Hikaru said and I nodded in agreement, closing my eyes. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep in each others arms.

**The Day of the Christmas Party**

I stood with Hikaru as we watched the other host dance with different girls. All the host were wearing white long sleeved dress shirts, with green vests and ribbon-like red bows around our necks, with black dress pants and shoes to complete the look. The room was decorated with twinkling christmas lights that wrapped around the pillars in the room and lined the walls of the room. In the middle of the room was a 15 foot christmas tree the was decorated with expensive looking ornaments. Hundreds of presents were piled under the huge tree, neatly wrapped and waiting be opened. Hikaru and I stood with our arms wrapped around each others shoulders as we surveyed the room. The party had been going on for about two hours now and Hikaru and I were taking a break from dancing with the girls, both of us deciding we'd much rather be dancing with each other. The morning after my little shopping trip I had told Hikaru about the little boy and the conclusion I came to afterwards. Hikaru was sympathetic, and really proud of me. Lets just say that morning Hikaru showed me how much he loved me.

Now we waited patiently for Tamaki to announce the present opening ceremony which should be happening any moment now. Sure enough Tamaki and Kyoya moved to the middle of the room, gaining the attention of the people in the room.

"Princess's, it is time to start opening the presents." The girls squeeled excitedly, and the host moved to stand by the tree. We had already received our presents so we didn't need to worry about opening them now.

"The gifts will be administered to their deisignated persons. Please step up when your name is called." Kyoya said, and we got to work. We started calling out names and the girls stepped up happily and received their presents. The would gush happily when they opened their gifts, and their eyes glazed over as they fantsized about god knows what. As time went by the pile of presents lessend and exhaustion was slowly settled in. Just as I handed out the last present I heard Kyoya call my name. I turned just in time to catch a flying present. The present was damaged looking, and the wrapping paper looked worn, with a hand made card taped to it. I looked it over and gave Kyoya a questioning look.

"It was in the pile. It's addressed to you." I looked down at the present again and sure enough my name was written in red crayon on the handmade card. Looking at it curiously I opened the card.

**Merry Christmas mister Kaoru! I hope your Holidays are filled with joy, and that your with the ones you love. I wish I could've gotten you a better present to repay you for your help the shoes, but this was the best I could do. He's one of my favorite toys and I hope he brings just as much joy as he brought me! :D **

I read over the letter again before turning my attention to the poorly wrapped present. Carefully sp that I wouldn't mak a mess, I tore the paper away to reveal an old looking teddy bear. He was clean, so I guessed the kid had washed it before wrapping it. It had fluffly looking black fur and big brown button eyes. I could feel tears build up in my eyes from the kindness of that little boy as I held the bear to my chest, a small smile appearing on my face. Hikaru came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"What's that Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, looking over at the bear. "Who sent you that?" I turned and embraced Hikaru, squishing the bear between us. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. Maybe christmas wans't so bad after all.


End file.
